A prior art tool generally of the type here considered is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,082 and 5,161,318. This tool is sold on the market under the trademark "POWER BROOM" by the assignee of the present invention. The "POWER BROOM" sweeper is a proven tool for all kinds of sweeping tasks from sweeping snow off of sidewalks to cleaning debris off of roofs, patios and driveways. This tool includes pliable fins mounted on a rotating cylinder. The rotating fins support the weight of the tool and as the fins engage the surface being cleaned, they pass under the cylinder where they bend rearwardly under the weight of the machine and upon exiting from under the cylinder, the fins flip forward to whisk loose materials away from the tool.
There are, however, a number of tasks for which the "POWER BROOM" is not suitable. The fins will not clean out grooves in the surface being cleaned and they do not readily dislodge debris that is adhered to the surface. A bristle-type brush is more suited for these tasks. However, the only cylindrically configured bristle brushes known are brushes mounted on wheels. A wheeled brush is not as maneuverable, the wheels add undesired weight and increased manufacturing costs. Also, it is not as easily stored or transported. It is accordingly an objective of this invention to provide a "POWER BROOM"-type sweeper, i.e., a hand held sweeper, that utilizes bristles.